


Pick Up Lines II

by WrandomThots



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Jackson tries to woo Mark, M/M, Minor Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrandomThots/pseuds/WrandomThots
Summary: Jackson tries to woo Mark, feat. Pick up Lines.Sit down, this is going to be etched in History.





	Pick Up Lines II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amateurish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amateurish/gifts).



> Muhahahaha ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> @amateurish, I'm so happy I rejected all my other drafts for your prompt. What even gave me the idea to write this, I don't know.
> 
> I just thought Pick up Lines should have a MarkSon version, because they're awesome!
> 
> Hence, this. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

While Jinyoung had no idea about the proceeds, his headstrong gut knew way beforehand that Jackson and Mark would end up together. Anyone could tell that the former had his fencer eyes zeroed in on Mark since the first time he saw the new transfer student enter the canteen; and really, it was just a matter of time before the Fencing Captain hit the Bull's eye.

"Jinyoung, that's archery. Fencing doesn't involve..."

"Shut up, Jaebum. All that matters is the feel."

* * *

 

His team mates were overreacting. Leg cramps were not a valid reason to be rushed into the University's Emergency Room.

"You almost fainted, Captain!"

Yeah, well, the word _almost_ exists for a reason.

"I didn't though, did I?"

"Captain! Please understand! We can't lose you! Not now!"

"I'm not dying, you lil shits!"

"Um," a voice broke through the loud banter of the Fencing Team, and all heads turned towards the source of the interruption. Jackson almost fell off the bed when he registered the owner of the voice.

' _Destiny_ ~'  
The song kept playing in his head as he looked at the new Transfer Student trying to dissuade the ruckus. Everyone hushed as he moved his lips to speak again. "Could you please wait outside? It would be better if we gave him room to breathe." He smiled, and the entire team marched out, sniffling and stopping at the door, throwing withering glances back at their Captain as he glared at them.

"Are you feeling better now?" The blonde asked, and well, Mark was making Jackson feel a whole lot of things, and better was _one_ of them, so he nodded dumbly. Mark smiled at him again, before looking towards the door for any signs of the Nurse, at the same time Jackson took out his phone.

"I'm calling God," he stated, and Mark looked at him, confused. "I heard he's missing an Angel." Mark giggled at the wink Jackson threw his way, before shaking his head. "You're really funny." He said, before getting up and fetching Jackson's discarded jacket next to him on the bed.

"Feel that? It's Boyfriend Material." Mark laughed this time, throwing his head back, turning a pretty shade of red all over.

"I don't even know you. I'm new here." He admonished.

"My name is Jackson, but you can 'Call me Tonight'." He winked again, and Mark blushed, and the Nurse entered before he could stutter out any words. She thanked him for manning her desk while she was out, and he bowed, turning to leave. He turned back, mouthing a 'Maybe not tonight, but maybe in the near future, for sure.' and Jackson grinned.

_First Base, Cleared._

* * *

 

"You used pick up lines on a complete stranger?" Jinyoung narrowed his eyes at him.

"I introduced myself, we aren't strangers anymore."

"Did he fall for it?"

"He seemed interested in me too. I mean he literally smirked at me before leaving."

"Gosh, Jackson! Hitting on a student a week after he moved here! You have no chill, honestly!"

"I don't want to hear that from you, you who literally plunges onto Jaebum's lap at every opportunity and legit sucks his face off."

"Say that one more time and I'll spill all your embarassing stories to the World."

"I love you, Jinyoung~"

"That's what I thought, bitch."

* * *

 

The second time Jackson ran into (Read: Totally set up his schedule so he could ' ~~accidentally~~ ' meet the boy sitting under a tree on campus) Mark, he was basking in the shade of a huge tree, leaning against its trunk, a sketch book in hand.

"You like to draw?" Jackson asked, coming up behind the boy, giving him a jump scare. Mark huffed out a deep breath, hand over his chest as he looked back at his sketchbook.

"It's you again." He said simply, and Jackson hummed, sitting down beside him, personal space be damned.

"You know, _I put the D in Raw_."

Silence for two seconds before Mark burst out laughing, falling sideways as he clutched his stomach.

"OhMyGod, isn't that too forward for just our second meeting?"

"Sadly, you don't believe in love at first sight, so I had to walk by again."

Mark was still laughing, and Jackson admired the blonde, lying down on the ground, unarmed, unguarded, looking like a whole meal, when his eyes caught sight of a sketch. Picking up the book, he examined it closely, humming to himself.

"These are really good," he acknowledged, to which Mark sat up abruptly, covering his face. "Is it your Major?"

"No, I'm majoring in Literature. Sketching is my hobby."

"If only I could be so good at hobbies," Jackson muttered, to which Mark scoffed.

"I've seen you during Fencing Practice, you're practically a beast!"

"That's not the only place I'm a beast," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Mark face palmed, blushing. He took back his sketchbook, examining his recent work.

"I only draw when I'm upset." He told, eyes turned down.

 

  
"You know, if you're feeling down, I can feel you up."

* * *

 

Mark was bent over a pile of textbooks in the Library, when Jackson plopped down next to him.

"Jeez! You have got to stop _doing_ that!"

"Doing what?"

" _That_. Where you just show up out of the blue, out of nowhere!"

"I called you twice, but you didn't respond."

Mark looked sheepish.  
"Sorry, I've two deadlines tomorrow, and I'm done with only one till now."

"Wow. You actually do these things on time. I've five deadlines for the weekend, three are from the ones I didn't do while I was away for the Fencing Championship."

"Wow. That's harsh."

"Tell me about it. Not like I'm going to do them all anyway. I already have an A, if I do three more I'm done."

"You're a genius. An A, whoa."

Jackson smiled at him, as Mark resumed his work, scribbling down some notes and references.

"You know, you're like my Homework." He said suddenly, gaining Mark's attention. "I'm not doing you, but I should be." He smirked as the other buried his head in his notebook.

"How do you manage to throw a pick up line every single situation?! It annoys me! I've never been such a smooth flirt."

" _Ouch_. Sweetheart, if I'm a pain in the ass, we can just add more lube."

"Why are you like this?"

Jackson just shrugged as Mark tried to contain his giggles. "We should celebrate the submission of your assignments, though. There's a new restaurant near the campus-"

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"May be." Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't tell me if you want me to take you out to dinner. Just smile for Yes, or backflip for no."

 

The two were thrown out of the Library after Mark laughed too hard.

* * *

 

"You're a Math major?!" Mark choked on his food as he stared at Jackson, agape.

"Is it that shocking?"

" **No**! I mean, no, it's not. It's just... Wow. Like, _wow_. A Math major."

Jackson smiled, gulping down his wine as they made small talk. "I've had my eye on you ever since I first saw you, you know."

"Technically, I should be creeped out by that, but I'm not."

"You love me, maybe that's why."

"Cheeky," Mark smiled. Sighing, he kept his spoon down, facing the younger man. "I don't know where we're going with this." Jackson just raised his eyebrows in question, his mouth stuffed with a chicken wing. "I don't know, it just seems so fast, all that's happened between us. I want to know, clearly, what you expect from me. I don't want either of us to have regrets later."

"Mark," Jackson gazed into the other's eyes, seriousness all over his face, "If you're gonna regret this in the morning, we can sleep till the afternoon."

 

 

"I really want to hit you right now, but I also want to kiss you, hard."

"I'll make things clear between us, Mark. I don't want a one night stand, or a friends with benefits relationship; I'm looking at Forever. I may seem to be easy going, the type to have flings, but trust me, I'm not. I'm looking for a stable relationship with you, I want to know more about you. I want to make you happy, make you smile, buy you everything under the sky. I want to spoil you with all the love I can muster. The world should know, Mark belongs to Jackson, as Jackson belongs to Mark."

" _Stop_. I'm going to cry. Dammit, from where did this cheesy fluff ball come? I went on a date with a pick up lines beast."

"What can I say? You bring out different sides of me." He winked, pulling out his wallet to pay the bill.

Mark gazed at him fondly from across the table, cradling his face in his hands.  
Jackson pulled out a few notes from his wallet, scrounging for some change to leave as a tip. Mark leaned forward, observing him digging through the purse.

" _Did you find my stolen heart? I'm sure it's with you_."

* * *

  
**Jackson** : _Guess what ya homeboy did_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _Got drunk and embarrassed himself_

 

 **Jackson** : _Jfc no_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _You did something worse?_

 

 **Jackson** : _Ya homeboy_

  
_Scored himself a date, got laid, is now in a Relationship ™_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _I pray for Him, He who has agreed to handle your insanity._

_Also, congratulations on losing your virginity._

 

 **Jackson** : _Wtf I wasn't no virgin_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _Your hands don't count, ya hoe_

 

 **Jackson** : _Fuck off, I hate you_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _Should I tell Mark about the time you peed yourself in the horror house?_

 

 **Jackson** _: I love you Jinyoung, you who knows all my secrets and dirty tales and who has my back in everything_

 

 **Jinyoung** : _That's right, bitch. I'm great._

**Author's Note:**

> This took me an hour to write and two days to research Pick up Lines. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
